


Surprise Party

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester is pleasantly surprised</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> Jon Lyle is borrowed from his creator with permission.

Lester had been surprised by the party, which, since it was a surprise party, was to be expected. But it wasn't the party itself that had surprised him – Lyle was surprisingly sentimental for a uniquely Lyle definition of sentimental anyway. It was the guests that surprised him.

The soldiers were to be expected, Lyle was their friend. But the main team were there and his secretary, the rest of the admin staff, most of the scientists and even some people he recognised as being on the cleaning staff. He was touched that they would all come to his birthday party.


End file.
